<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by PPCXM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469086">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPCXM/pseuds/PPCXM'>PPCXM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Max and Ruby (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPCXM/pseuds/PPCXM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby give Max a special gift on his 13th birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max &amp; Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Max's 13th birthday and all his friends were there. They had just finished playing and it was time to open gifts. Max went down the line opening each gift carefully as to not break what he got. He got some toys and games from his friends, a new jacket from his grandma (good thing his old one was scrapped fabric), and a good bit of cool clothes from his aunts and uncles he only saw on birthdays and holidays. He opened the last present and realized he never got anything from Ruby.</p>
<p>He wandered around the house looking for his older sister finally finding her in the kitchen setting up a play date with one of his friends. She is good at that he thought to himself. When she was done talking he went up to her and asked her "Present?" She replied in a whispered voice next to his ear "Don't worry Max I'll give you your present when the party's over." Then she giggled and went to socialize and left max alone. Max didn't care he went and played with his friends until they had to leave.</p>
<p>Max went up to Ruby and again asked "Present?" She just giggled and said, "It's not time Max just wait a little longer." Then went to fix them some dinner. When she went to do that Max went and played one of his new games he picked Minecraft and accomplished a lot while playing until Ruby called him for dinner. Max walked into the dining room and saw the table set up for people to eat at. Max sat at one end of the table in the seat he liked to call the King's Throne while Ruby sat across from him on the Queen's throne.</p>
<p>While eating Ruby told Max that it was almost time for his present but that after he was finished eating he had to go get in the bathtub. Max still loved baths so he didn't mind it. Max got done before Ruby and went upstairs to get his bath ready. Ruby hurried up and finished her food so that she could give max his present. Max took off his clothes and got into his bath and started rubbing his fur. When Ruby got done with the dishes she put the leftover up, went upstairs, walked up to the bathroom door, and stood there listening to max take a bath he was making the typical bath time noises and humming with the pleasure of how much fun he was having.</p>
<p>Ruby tried to turn the knob but it was locked this is where having to care for your younger brother comes in handy she had a skeleton key for her house she pulled it out and unlocked the door. When max heard the door unlock he moved so that only his head was above the water and waited for Ruby to come in. "Max are you ready for your surprise?" Ruby said in a seductive tone and walked towards the tub. When she was near the tub she pulled off her dress and showed off her newly bought panties and bra making max get hard under the water.</p>
<p>She started to put on a show for Max teasing him by dancing like a slut. Ruby had wanted Max since she saw how nice and caring he was. Ruby was blushing so bad that you could see the red of her skin through her fur. Ruby was ready for max and helped him finish cleaning up and dried him then pulled him into their parent's room. Max was still naked and he was starting to get harder from the show Ruby had resumed when they got to the room. Ruby reached around her back and undid her bra moving to the bed and laying down. Ruby motioned for Max to come play with them.</p>
<p>Max didn't know what to do at first and Ruby could tell just by looking at his face and helped him learn. To Ruby's surprise, Max caught on pretty quick and was making ruby moan softly. Ruby only showed him how to touch them so Max got curious about what would happen if he used his mouth instead of his hands. Max moved his head down to her chest and licked her nipple. He was amazed at how smooth they were and started to take longer licks savoring the sounds of Ruby's moans that kept getting louder.</p>
<p>Ruby looked down and saw how large and hard Max was and made him stop so she could give him the rest of her present. Ruby moved up on the bed and slid off her panties slowly to tease Max. Once she got them off she told pointed to her pussy and told Max to lick. The first lick he took made a little cum come out of his penis. He loved it and left his tongue there to savor the flavor. Ruby was already about to cum when Max really started using his tongue and he was licking her so fast but it took so long for him to take his tongue away that after a couple of licks she shoved his snout into it and cam all over it.</p>
<p>Max loved the taste and immediately started licking up her cum and it made him even harder he loved this taste so much more than the taste before. Ruby was panting hard and pushed Max away before catching her breath and telling him what to do next. Max crawled onto the bed and moved so that he was on top of her and got lined up. What happened next completely surprised Ruby. He said, "I love you, Ruby." Ruby couldn't believe it and looked completely shocked but said it back and prepared for him to thrust in her.</p>
<p>Max started gentle but after a few thrusts, he started to get faster and go deeper. All Ruby could do was moan and squirm under Max and after only a few minutes she came. Her pussy started to constrict and convulse around Max's penis bringing him closer to his orgasm. Max kept getting more and more wild with each thrust and Ruby was loving it and Max was trying to hold back his orgasm as long as possible. Ruby was getting close to another orgasm and got an idea to make Max cum.</p>
<p>She put her finger in her mouth and after coating it thoroughly she pulled him closer with one hand and stuck it in his butt. Max gasped loudly and came hard in her shooting rope after rope into her awaiting womb, filling her from the inside out. After he finished he pulled out and brought some cum with it. All Ruby could manage was "G-god you're wonderful!" Max just brought his mouth closer and started kissing her for about a minute then he licked her lips asking for permission to use his tongue. She parted her lips and was immediately ravaged by his tongue and tried to get control to no avail. They kissed for a few minutes until Ruby pulled away and took a sharp breath of air in.</p>
<p>* TIME LAPSE</p>
<p>3 MONTHS *</p>
<p>Max and Ruby had been having a secret relationship since his birthday but Ruby has been acting strange so she bought a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom to use it. She had some trouble using it at first but after a few minutes, she got her results. She stared at it in both horror and excitement. She was pregnant and she didn't know what to do. She went to her grandma and told her she was pregnant and to her surprise, she just told Ruby she would be helping with the baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>